Parte de la manada
by Tali JR
Summary: Un "como me hubiera gustado que fuera" cosa, lleno de ternura fraternal, disfrútenlo, Advertencia: nalgadas, spanking, CP
1. Chapter 1

Un pequeño cachorro marrón estaba acostado en el frio piso de una cueva esperando a que su manada llegara con la comida, todavía lloriqueando un poco por el dolor que había dejado la mano de su hermano mayor latente en su colita, que ahora lucía un poco más roja de lo normal, veamos que paso.

-Toboe quiero que te quedes aquí mientras vamos a buscar algo que comer.

Al pequeño lobito no le agrado nada el sonido de eso. Desde que la pequeña manada salió de la ciudad lo habían tratado como a un lobezno y el ya no lo era, antes de encontrarlo él podía cazar su propio alimento, bueno casi lo lograba una vez pero eso debe contar en algo.

-¡NO!, No pienso quedarme escondido mientras ustedes se divierten.

-Niño imbécil crees que nos divertimos allá afuera, si no fuera por Tsume hubieras sido mi cena de ayer.

-Kiba ya basta- a pesar de su apariencia ruda y fría hacia Toboe para Tsume lo único que lo impulsaba a seguir en el viaje sin fin hacia el paraíso era Toboe con su entusiasmo infantil y su esperanza saliendo de todos sus poros definitivamente ese cachorro lo había devuelto a la vida, y por eso mismo lo protegía como al tesoro más grande del mundo –no hace falta dar explicaciones ya dije que no va y por su bien será mejor que no salga de esta cueva hasta que regresemos.

-¡Pues no quiero y no puedes obligarme!

Y así fue como el cachorro probo lo que es tener un sobre protector hermano mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

Toboe estaba mordisqueando una pequeña rama dentro de la cueva donde su manada lo había dejado oculto en lo que ellos iban de casería, de eso ya había pasado una eternidad y todavía no volvían, en realidad solo había pasado una hora desde que Tsume, Kiba y Hige habían salido dejando atrás a Toboe, pero a los ojos del pequeño cachorro una hora es más de lo que podía soportar sin jugar fuera.

-Esto es tan injusto yo solo quería ir con ellos y ahora estoy solo, aburrido, tengo hambre y me duele mi colita- se lamentó Toboe recostado sobre su pancita y con las orejas bajas de repente un delicioso olor llego a la pequeña nariz, Toboe olfateo más el aire para saber que era, y descubrió que era un rico conejo, -Es mi oportunidad para demostrarles que puedo cazar yo solito- y con toda la decisión que un cachorro de seis meses puede cargar encima salió corriendo ruidosamente detrás del conejo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-No sé por qué te esfuerzas tanto Tsume ni siquiera es tu cachorro- le dijo Hige a Tsume mientas jalaban a la enorme presa que habían conseguido de una granja cercana, hubiera sido más fácil cazar un ciervo de los alrededores pero Tsume quería una vaca para que Toboe tuviera un poco de leche, al pequeñín le encantaba y Tsume lo sabía.

-Yo lo encontré así que ahora es mi responsabilidad- Tsume respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Pero iríamos más rápido si nos deshiciéramos de esa bola de pelos quejumbrosa- dijo Kiba con toda la frialdad del mundo.

\- Si te atreves a tocarle un solo pelo todo tu pelaje blanco quedara rojo- Tsume le gruño a Kiba.

–Inténtalo y veamos quien defiende luego al cachorro- Kiba también le enseño los dientes a Tsume.

-Tranquilos chicos ya hay suficientes personas tras nosotros no les ágamos un favor- Hige se puso en medio intentando evitar que esos dos se mataran –y recuerden que Toboe lleva una hora solo y recuerden que es un imán de problemas.

-Llevemos esto dentro- dijo Tsume algo preocupado por su pequeño hermano tenía una facilidad preocupante para encontrar los problemas.

Con algo de esfuerzo jalaron a la presa hacia dentro pero al entrar a la cueva Tsume se quedó congelado, Toboe no estaba, inmediatamente rastreo en el aire el inconfundible olor a cachorro que todavía tenía, salió corriendo siguiendo el rastro y se tranquilizó al ver que le gruñía infantilmente a una madriguera de conejo, se permitió sonreír levemente al ver la tierna escena pero su tranquilidad duro poco porque entre los árboles se ocultaba un cazador que tenía en la mira al cachorrito que descuidadamente le gruñía a su presa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Nunca creí que los conejitos fueran tan rápidos_ pensó Toboe mientras perseguía a su escurridiza presa -¡Hey ven aquí ya no me gusto este juego!- el conejito corría desesperado hacia su madriguera y después de lo que parecieron varios kilómetros lo consiguió pudo entrar a su casa y así escapar de los dientes del lobito –No se vale conejito yo no puedo entrar ahí está muy chiquito, sal o ya no juego contigo- el cachorrito le reclamaba a su tramposo compañero de juegos mientras escarbaba para abrir más la entrada a la madriguera del conejo, estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no noto la presencia del cazador que le apuntaba fijamente hasta que oyó un disparo, y lo único que pido hacer fue agacharse y esperar un segundo disparo que impactara contra su pequeño cuerpo, pero este nunca llego, solo sintió como alguien lo cargaba por la piel de su cuello separándolo del piso, al principio se tensó un poco pero se relajó completamente al descubrir que era su hermano el que lo llevaba firme pero suavemente en su hocico camino al escondite, ahora estaba a salvo y ya nadie se atrevería a dañarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiba salió corriendo detrás de Tsume que iba siguiendo el rastro del cachorro, Kiba en el camino pudo detectar el distintivo y repugnante olor a pólvora y de cuero usado, era un cazador y estaba cerca era mejor encontrar a Toboe antes que el humano, al llegar al lugar donde estaba Toboe lo primero que noto Kiba fue que el cazador estaba apuntaba con el arma al estúpido y descuidado cachorro idiota, sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el humano para desviar su tiro y salvar al cachorrito, pero no se hagan ideas equivocadas eh no es porque Kiba quisiera al cachorrito o que había llegado a sentir cariño hacia la bola de pelos, habría hecho eso por cualquiera de su especia, o por lo menos es lo que el lobo de pelaje blanco se decía para justificarse así mismo porque había salvado al cachorro llorón.

Tsume en el momento que pudo moverse corrió para tomar al cachorrito por la piel del cuello y llevarlo a la cueva donde estaría seguro y nada lo dañaría, por lo menos hasta que el pusiera su pata en un lugar específico del cachorro, durante todo el camino hacia la cueva Tsume trato tranquilizarse inhalando el dulce olor de su pequeño hermano, todo estaba bien.

El llegar a la cueva todo el miedo que había sentido Tsume fue substituido por decisión de dejarle claro al pequeño cachorro que a él se le obedecía, Tsume bajo al cachorrito que en el momento que sintió el piso bajo sus pequeñas patitas quiso correr hacia la presa pero su carrera se vio interrumpida por que el alguien lo sujetaba de su colita, Toboe volteo hacia arriba para ver quien lo alejaba de su tan deseada leche y al toparse con la cara de su hermano no le gusto lo que vio, en un intento por ablandar a su hermano el cachorrito rodó sobre su espalda para quedar con la pancita hacia arriba como queriendo que se la rascaran, pero ni esa tierna posición ablando al lobo gris que seguía mirando enojado a su hermanito.

Tsume hiso rodar a Toboe de nuevo sobre su estómago coloco una pata en la pequeña espalda y luego PLASS.

Después de 20 palmadas y muchas gritos por parte del pequeño.

-Si te digo que te quedes dentro de la cueva hasta que regrese es donde te quedas ¿entendido?

-Si Tsu sniff Tsume lo sniff sniff lo sentooo- dijo Toboe entre sorbos de su naricita.

-Ya está bebé ya paso- dijo Tsume acostándose y acunando a Toboe entre sus patas delanteras lamiendo suavemente el pelaje del cachorro.

-¡Noooo me duele mi colitaaa buaaa!- dijo Toboe pegándose más a su hermano.

-Ya bebé por que no vas por lechita he- Tsume impulsó suavemente a su hermanito para que fuera a tomar la leche y comiera algo, el cachorro todavía llorando un poquito pesco la ubre en su hocico y sorbió vigorosamente el cremoso liquido blanco y cremoso, cuando el cachorro decidió que era suficiente leche paso a la carne y literalmente metió la mitad de su cuerpecito en la presa logando quedar todo sucio y ya satisfecho se recostó dispuesto a dormir pero Kiba no soporto verlo tan sucio así que acomodo a Toboe entre sus patas delanteras y empezó a darle un baño limpiando todo rastro de sangre que pudiera quedar en el suave pelaje del cachorrito, Toboe no era feliz odiaba que lo bañaran sí que solo se dejó hacer por Kiba pero con su pequeño ceño fruncido todo el tiempo, para el final del baño Toboe estaba casi dormido entre las patas de Kiba y el lobo blanco no tubo corazón para despertar al pequeño así que lo dejo dormir entre sus patas.

-Y que decías de la pequeña bola de pelos molesta- se burló Hige sin poder contener la risa.

-Cállate que vas a despertarlo- dijo Kiba mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pequeño y cálido cuerpo que reposaba tranquilamente entre sus patas.


	3. Chapter 3

El invierno había atrapado a nuestra peluda familia de lobos en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

-Kiba debemos encontrar un refugio, la tormenta es muy fuerte- le grito Tsume al líder de la pequeña jauría.

-No, ya falta poco para el próximo pueblo- respondió implacable el alpha.

-Kiba llevamos tres días sin comer, necesitamos comida.

-En el pueblo hay suficiente.

-SNIFF tengo frio SNIFF- dijo el lobito intentando caminar -tengo congelas mis patitas, SNIFF mi naricita y mi colita SNIFF.

Kiba volteo a ver al cachorrito que intentaba caminar a través de la nieve pero esta cubría la mitad de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Hey bola de pelos faltan sólo dos quilómetros para el próximo pueblo ¿crees aguantar?- dijo Kiba acercándose al cachorro.

-No- dijo tajante el pequeño cachorro marrón.

-¿Y si te llevó cargando?- dijo Kiba tratando de convencer el cachorrito.

Toboe lo pensó detenidamente, ya no quería estar en el frío pero si lo llevaban cargando mínimo sus patitas ya no tendrían frio –Sí.

-Ok- dijo El lobo blanco cargando al cachorro por el cuello.

-¿Tsume?- le hablo la lobito a su hermano mayor desde su cómoda posición en la boca del lobo alpha.

-¿Si?- dijo el lobo gris volteando a ver al cachorro.

-Quiero leche- Tsume se quedó en blanco sabía que conseguir comida sería difícil en el pueblo y más en invierno, pero conseguir leche era imposible.

-Ya veremos cachorro.

-Estará allí por montones enano, ya lo veras- aseguro Hige al cachorro, y con una pequeña sonrisa canina el Toboe se quedó dormido el resto del camino.

-Y tú como piensas conseguir leche idiota- dijo Tsume retomando el camino.

-¿Que? solo lo dije para que se callara, no planeo morir por un poco de leche para la bola de pelos, ¡hey! Esperen no me dejen- grito Hige al ver que lo dejaban atrás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al llegar al pueblo ya era muy tarde o temprano según lo vieran, todas los humanos dormían y eso les daba algo de seguridad a nuestra peluda familiar que se escondía en las sombras de la noche, después de caminar un rato por el pueblo encontraron un refugió en una casa abandonada de la ciudad.

-Nos quedaremos aquí a pasar la noche en la mañana buscamos comida y nos vamos, no me gusta estar entre humanos- dijo Kiba tirándose al piso y colocando al cachorro entre sus patas, pero Tsume tomo al bebé de las patas del alpha y lo acomodo en las suyas, Kiba miro ofendido al otro lobo por quitarle el cuerpecito de entre sus patas pero lo dejo estar para no despertar a Toboe con tanto zangoloteo.

-Creo que es una buena idea no quiero a Toboe cerca de los humanos ni un segundo, esas criatura son viles y destruyen todo lo que no controlan, no quiero ni pensar en lo que le harían si llegaran a encontrar lo- el lobo gris apretó al cachorro más entre sus patas, la cicatriz de su pecho se la habían hecho unos hombres cuando él era aún un cachorro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente los lobos salieron de su escondite y tomaron sus versiones humanas para pasar desapercibidos entre la gente del pueblo.

-Toboe quiero que estés a mi lado en todo momento ¿entendiste?

-Si Tsume pero vamos ya quiero ver a las personas yo nunca he visto una persona.

-Toboe pon atención que no queremos que te pierdas y recuerda siempre estar concentrado en mantener tu apariencia humana - dijo Kiba tomando por los hombros al pequeño niño en el que se había convertido su bola de pelos favorita.

-SI Kiba, prometo no separar me de ti Tsume y mantener mi apariencia de cachorro humano.

-Ese es mi hermanito- dijo Tsume revolviéndole el pelo a Toboe que solo le dedico una gran sonrisa a su hermano mayor.

Ya en el pueblo Toboe no pudo sostener su promesa por mucho tiempo, todo en el pueblo le fascinaba pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la juguetería, ese lugar tenía muchos colores y cosas que se veían divertidas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una pequeña pelota azul que colgaba frente a él como burlándose por que no podía cogerla atravesó del cristal, así que sin pensarlo dos veces dejo su lugar a lado de su hermano, que distraído comprando un poco de carne y leche no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Toboe, y el niño cruzo corriendo la calle sin fijarse que a lo lejos se acercaba un auto a gran velocidad pero quien si lo vio fue cierto lobo blanco al que casi le da un infarto, por ver a una mata de cabello marrón correr hacía la acera de enfrente sin ningún cuidado, por suerte el auto alcanzó a detenerse y no aplastó a nuestra linda bola de pelos, y Kiba sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, pero el alivio se volvió enojo inmediatamente al ver que su lindo cachorrito ni enterado de que estuvo en peligro mortal, Kiba siguió al niño dentro de la tienda y vio como admiraba con devoción aquella pelota que colgaba en el aparador, así que sin que el niño se diera cuenta le pidió al vendedor una de aquellas pelotas, la guardo cuidadosamente para que el niño no la viera, después camino con pasos determinados hacia el niño y lo cogió en brazos.

-Llegando al refugio tú teatrero y yo tendremos una seria conversación de por qué se debe mantener una promesa y lo más importante porque se debe obedecer a tus hermanos mayores- susurro Kiba al oído del pequeño que puso un pucherito y cubrió instintivamente su colita.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Buuuaaaaa eres malo!- dijo el pequeño de vuelta en su lobuna forma después de que Kiba le había dado el castigo prometido.

A Kiba se le estrujo el corazón al escuchar al cachorro llorar de esa forma y el saber que él había provocado esas lágrimas lo mataba completamente, así que no pudo esperar a darle su regalo al pequeñín que ahora frotaba intensamente su traserito tratando de quitar la picadura que había dejado la gran pata del lobo blanco.

-¡Hey! bebé quieres ver lo que compre en el pueblo- dijo el lobo gris tratando de hacer las paces con su hermanito.

-No- dijo rotundamente el lobito entre las patas del lobo gris que solo sonreía con suficiencia al lobo blanco.

Kiba entrecerró los ojos aceptando el reto silencioso de su compañero -Entonces yo jugaré solo con la pelota- dijo sacando la pelota de donde la había escondido para llamar la atención del lobito que saco la cabeza del pecho de Tsume animado por su curiosidad, al ver su amada pelota roja salió corriendo hacia Kiba.

-¡Nooo!, si jugo contigo- dijo el cachorrito moviendo intensamente su cola.

-Claro que sí, no planeaba jugar solo- y Kiba empezó a lanzar le la pelota a Toboe hasta que este se quedó dormido con la pelota en la boca.


End file.
